


Sunlight

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Monty and his crush, Sons being cute, monty pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fact Jasper looked so adorable and peaceful as he slept that he made Monty want to reach over and kiss him. </p><p>-Monty wakes up before Jasper and can't help but want to kiss him-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

Monty was always up early. As soon as the sunlight streamed through his curtains he was wide awake. It was nice to be awake that early. He could go for morning walks and clear his head if he really wanted to.

But it also meant, when he slept over at Jaspers, he had to wait for the other boy to wake up. Not that the waiting bothered Monty, not one bit. It was the fact Jasper looked so adorable and peaceful as he slept that he made Monty want to reach over and kiss him. 

Monty had known since he was young that he loved Jasper. At first, it was just in a friendly way or a least he thought it was. The more Monty thought about it, the more he realised it maybe hadn't always been in a friendship way. 

So when he woke up before Jasper, after they'd both collapsed on Jaspers double bed and had fallen asleep, he was completely distracted. All he wanted was to reach over and wake Jasper up with the touch of his lips. 

Without realising he was moving, stopping just centre meters just above Jaspers lips. Monty took a deep breath, not realising that at the same moment, so did Jasper.

"Jesus Christ Monty if your going to kiss me just do it." Jasper whispered, his words sounding more like exhales than a sentence. Before Monty had time to react, Jasper reached up to meet Monty's lips with his own. Monty gasped and Jasper smiled against his lips as he pulled Monty over so the smaller boy was straddling him.

Later as they ate their breakfast with small smiles tugging at the corner of their mouths when their fingers interlocked under the table, Jasper couldn't help but be grateful that the sunlight had woken him up.


End file.
